Hey there
so, if youre having a baddo day thinking you did something dumb just for making you feel better remember that i didnt know that turquiose was a color until i was 12 you have to go through some sad times in your life but you can't always have it happy, but it'll get better soon someone cares about you, at least one person we all make mistakes, dont let a small thing ruin your day k so ill copy here the lyrics of a song from a videogame here just guess from which videogame it is (✡︎♏︎⬧︎ ♓︎ ♎︎□︎ ●︎♓︎��♏︎ ♎︎□︎��♓︎ ♎︎□︎��♓︎ ●︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ♍︎●︎◆︎♌︎) (i say stuff on windings sometimes for tricking people so go translate that) Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you The ink flows down into a dark puddle Just move your hand - write the way into his heart! But in this world of infinite choices What will it take just to find that special day? What will it take just to find that special day? Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today? When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway When I can't even read my own feelings What good are words when a smile says it all? And if this world won't write me an ending What will it take just for me to have it all? Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me? Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free? The ink flows down into a dark puddle How can I write love into reality? If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat What do you call love in your reality? And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you I'll leave you be Category:Gdeky Category:Key Category:Jtw Category:Ney Category:Ngs Category:Tnw Category:Nsg Category:Nfw Category:Tjw Category:Htw Category:Hrw Category:Whr Category:Nfwwjf Category:Ngw Category:Nwgjtwjwfnfwnfw Category:Nfwrqh Category:Qfb Category:Nwf Category:Nwffnw Category:Jwt Category:Jtwtje Category:Ngente Category:Wjthrq Category:Hrq Category:Hrqhrqhrqjrwrhqbfwnfwn Category:Tw Category:Nfe Category:Net Category:Jwtj Category:Wr Category:Vgb Category:Fbr Category:Br Category:Fb Category:Fbdh Category:Brbevsvssg Category:Bd Category:Rj Category:Hem Category:Fdn Category:Bdfnbr Category:Rvvr Category:Gege Category:Gehe Category:Hehhr Category:Hrrhr Category:Rh Category:Rhh Category:Hr Category:Hrrh Category:Rhhrh Category:Rhr Category:Rb Category:Bffb Category:Fbfbfbbffbbfbfbfbfbffbfbfbbfbbfbffbbffbfbfbfbbffvffvvffv Category:Fbi Category:Cc Category:Ccc Category:Cccc Category:Fbi open up Category:VONEZZZ Category:FBDJCDJEKDJ Category:CAPSSSSS Category:Wgfmff Category:Fff Category:Fgh Category:Fdg Category:Jfg Category:Hdr Category:Jfgj Category:Gv d Category:Vdv Category:Vdd Category:Vvd Category:Vdbd Category:Bbdb Category:Dbeh Category:Bh Category:Ft Category:Hftm Category:Gmtmfmfmgmmfmmgmgmhmgmhmf Category:Ffg Category:Dgt Category:Tf Category:Gg Category:Gc Category:Ffgg gggfbh Category:Hh Category:Ggg Category:Gtgg Category:G tgggggg Category:Gggg Category:Gff Category:Fffr Category:Rgd Category:Hfg Category:Rgg Category:Utw Category:Thrg Category:Eh Category:Egshgsvsvccacavsvdbdbr Category:Dv Category:Vr Category:Vd Category:Rvvrbr Category:Fbbr Category:Brbr Category:Rbrb Category:Bt Category:Hvcx Category:Ccf Category:Fc Category:Bfd Category:Tc Category:Djmu Category:Fw Category:Hc Category:Rhd Category:Hy Category:Rhu Category:Fhrtu Category:Thd Category:Jg Category:Bdg Category:Jfksgfj Category:Rgahdkdhfa Category:Hgahdhfj Category:Jfbdhrh Category:Hdhdh Category:Gh Category:Ergv Category:Efrgn Category:Ntjny Category:Rhbt Category:Deccw Category:Edcer Category:Ffyj Category:Jj Category:Uhy Category:Rgbr Category:Cwded Category:Rt Category:Gb Category:Jujjjynh Category:Egvr Category:Wdwx Category:Edw Category:Cergv Category:Kmu Category:Jum Category:Jrnt Category:Erfv Category:Xswq Category:Wsqx Category:Hrv Category:Kum Category:Ukm Category:Thb Category:Rec Category:Ws Category:Xwxasq Category:Cde Category:Nht Category:Ukk Category:,ki Category:Jmy Category:Cfee Category:Sxqq Category:Qsqs Category:Evfe Category:Tmkh Category:Iu,k Category:Itvrgwfdwzqsqsdx Category:Efv Category:RyumjUukk Category:Yjmugrh Category:Tfv Category:Rr Category:Dec Category:Fefw Category:HumtkKuk Category:Kyjjy Category:Ggre Category:Ref Category:Fefweeff Category:Dvrg Category:Mk Category:,j, Category:Mukjm Category:Eefr Category:Frffe Category:Rfmjm Category:Ki,l. Category:I.l Category:O. Category:Oo. Category:O..o Category:Ilo. Category:.iol Category:,iku Category:Mj Category:Jm Category:Jmjmk Category:Mku Category:MkuukjtmjTyjtyhh Category:Tgtb Category:Tbg Category:Rgrefrfewdd Category:Sx Category:Sxwxss Category:Dd Category:Bg Category:Yju Category:Ikk Category:Ki Category:Uyytg Category:Fdd Category:Dfr Category:Fh Category:Kjj Category:Jf Category:Ddse Category:Rf Category:F d Category:Wcfe Category:Tb Category:Ymmju Category:Nt Category:Yhec Category:Fewre Category:Cyj Category:Mmuk Category:Jmuku Category:Yjub Category:Gvy Category:Rcefr Category:Dxw Category:Dw Category:Xwdce Category:Yg Category:Gumjtkj Category:Mkjt Category:Bgby Category:Vdvf Category:Dscc Category:Edxw Category:Ecdf Category:Yjtb Category:Mtku Category:JbuyGbtt Category:Cdfeed Category:Wcfd Category:Rtbh Category:HnttmyjJny Category:Bhtt Category:Vrgr Category:Fcee Category:Ecfc Category:Dfvfh Category:Nhy Category:Tbfv d Category:E dc Category:Efv t Category:Ynkuttjby Category:Fbg Category:Fer Category:Cfeefece Category:Ve dNgtbntngBhtt Category:Rtgb Category:Cdc Category:Edxws Category:Uj Category:D we Category:Edrgvr Category:Ymjm Category:Ymmj Category:Tbnr Category:Efvr Category:Eecf Category:Wd Category:Xwe Category:Fcrrfhyjbjyhb Category:Thnb Category:Rhnb Category:Rrvv Category:Ewdx Category:Wwdx Category:De Category:Tgv Category:Njtu Category:Yngg Category:Yntg Category:Rgtn Category:Gvrcref Category:Dxwe Category:Wdxw Category:Rttk Category:Kkium Category:Jumy Category:Hrbn Category:Fce Category:XsSXXcdf Category:Vgtnyh Category:Jnyt Category:Fbrb Category:Fceee Category:Fcvf Category:Hrg Category:Mvtj Category:Tjym Category:Hrgb Category:Rfec Category:Wqasz Category:Sxfn Category:T gm Category:Mh t Category:Bhn rfi Category:K, Category:,uk Category:Mj t Category:Ghrtrg Category:Terewf Category:Fewf Category:Hrnt Category:Mytjj Category:T,k,k Category:Yt Category:Rhmm Category:Hb Category:Egbf Category:Fdv Category:Ddw Category:Qwss Category:Wdd Category:Fvkj,t Category:R,tk Category:Mmrh Category:Fvee Category:CDeev Category:Efev Category:R geb Category:Rhrn Category:Tnh Category:Rtnhegbr Category:Fgb Category:Gn Category:Fbgrg b Category:Gnfng Category:N fg Category:B g Category:R fb Category:Fbbf Category:Dgff Category:Bgev Category:Trgb Category:Tn hn Category:Nt hthn Category:N t Category:Nh Category:Hk,tj Category:,j Category:Gfh Category:Fgjhgjgjghjghj Category:Hgjhjj Category:Jh Category:Jjg Category:Jgjhghjjhj Category:Hoiu Category:Oui Category:Oiu Category:Ouioui Category:Oi Category:Uoiu Category:Oioiu Category:Ou Category:Ouiiu Category:Iiuo Category:Oiuu Category:Ui Category:Iuo Category:Iuoiuo Category:Uo Category:Uio Category:Iou Category:Oiuio Category:Oiuo Category:Iiou Category:Uiooiu Category:Uioiuo Category:Iuouio Category:Ghjkhgjhgkhkh Category:Jjh Category:Jhj Category:Kjh Category:Hj Category:Jkj Category:Jk Category:Jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk Category:Khhhk Category:Jkiiyu Category:Huyj78i Category:Yik Category:87ikm8ui Category:Yiiuy Category:Yui Category:Yu Category:Iyu Category:Iu Category:Iuuiu Category:Uiu Category:Iuiyu Category:Uii Category:Iuyu Category:Uy Category:Uiuui Category:Uiuiuy Category:Iui Category:Uu Category:Uyu Category:Uuu Category:Uiiyy Category:Iuuii Category:Uuy Category:Iuy Category:Uuyuiui Category:Ii Category:Uiui Category:Uiiu Category:Uiuii Category:Iuiu Category:Uiy Category:Iuii Category:Iuij Category:Yummyummyinmoitummymmmmm Category:Gfgf Category:BrtgRGT Category:BGRTB Category:RGTR Category:BRTBGTRE Category:GREYG Category:YERG Category:ERYG Category:REHF Category:FRVE Category:HFER Category:EYRH Category:YREH Category:YERH Category:YHRE Category:Encourage Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:I